


Dual

by HelenaHelena



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Dyad, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21852286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelenaHelena/pseuds/HelenaHelena
Summary: Rey is giving birth.Beware: Spoilers for TROS.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey
Comments: 3
Kudos: 110





	Dual

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Dansk available: [To](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22132996) by [HelenaHelena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelenaHelena/pseuds/HelenaHelena)



> Spoilers for TROS.

Work has been difficult lately. Moisture farming is not a one person job, and the droids, she had gotten, were not as efficient as she was used to.

Rey leans back, the weather is hot again today. As all days were. It feels like home. 

She slowly moves a hand across her belly. Soon she will have company. She feels an invisible spark in the force. She is not alone.

A transparent hand tentatively slides after her own. Settling just below her bellybutton. 

“I thought that it didn’t make sense to touch physically?” She asks. One of the babies is kicking. The girl, she thinks.

“It doesn’t.” Ben replies. “I just like the way you respond when I do.” Rey smiles at him. He is willing the force to feel like a physical hand on her belly. Like the hand is really there.

No one knows she is still here. She should start a new Jedi order. But the Jedi have been gone for so long, they will have to wait a little.

She gets up again, never having been one to sit still. Still so much to do before sun-down. “You should not strain yourself.” Ben says.

He is a blue ghost, what does he know?

Her back is aching, but she moves the equipment in anyway. She will have to go to Toshi within a few days to get parts.

She feels the equipment being taken from her hands. He is every bit as annoying dead as he was alive. She looks back at his appearance again. 

“Rey, please go inside.” Ben says. She feels something in the force. A feeling that she should do what he says.

She has not even made it into the bedroom when her back pain increases. She can feel his presence. His southing presence. It is almost physical tonight; it helps her to bed.

“Ben?” She asks, she should be afraid, but she cannot be. Comfort and love is willed into her head by him. She does not fight it.

Rey crawls under the blanket. Her belly twists. The children panic too, and she has no strength. Then she feels his calming and overwhelming presence touching the mind of the twins.

“Rey, do not panic. I am here.” Ben says. She nods, she doesn’t have to nod, he can feel her emotions just as she can feel his.

“It may be many hours yet.” He says, that is not what she wants to hear. As she twists in another contraction.

She can feel his presence in the force clearer than on most days. Today, his blue form is as close to a physical manifestation as he can be.

He transferred his life-force to her on Exegol. He sparked new life within her. Literately. His blue form is cradling her. He is her other part, as she is his.

She wakes in pain and panic, before she opens her eyes and looks into his. They are blue and transparent, as they had once been brown.

He strokes her forehead. He has made her sleep during most of it, she realises. It is noon again. Normally, she hates it when he manipulates her mind like this. She fights it, and yells at him, and normally win. This time she is grateful.

“Almost there.” He says. “You need to be awake for the last part.” She nods, sweat drips from her forehead. He places an invisible kiss on her lips. She can feel that one of the twins is pressing against her pelvis.

“I need to go to the bathroom.” She says, “You need to push on the next contraction.” He calmly whispers into her ear. She is pretty certain that had he not been one with the force, he would have been panicking right now.

“I would not.” He says. He would, he cannot hide anything from her.

Finally when it is over, she can see him, sitting on the bed, watching their two children, sleeping. Blue, and transparent as he is. She puts an arm under her head and looks at him with love.

She wonders whether blue ghosts can change diapers, and finally falls asleep again.


End file.
